<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Samurai Warriors Papercraft by Amber2002161</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590980">Samurai Warriors Papercraft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161'>Amber2002161</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Warriors (Video Games), Sengoku Musou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papercraft that I comissioned because nobody has done these before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gracia</p>
<p>This was the first SW character I made and probably the easiest of the lot. She doesn't wear any armor and her weapons aren't very obvious, as they are magical bracelets.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kojuro Katakura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>One of the hardest part of this model was his hair. Basically, I made the whole head first and then cut out and glued a bunch of small strips over the top. The weapons were assembled after the whole model was finished. The sword was reinforced in the inside by a toothpick and the shield basically slips over his arm by a strap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Okuni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okuni</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I think Okuni was one one of the easiest Samurai Warriors character to make, as the actual shape of the arms and legs aren't noticeable due to her outfit being very loose and polygonal. I would have to say the parasol was pretty awkward to position, as it was so big and flat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mitsunari Ishida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Mitsunari shares the same problem as Okuni as his weapon is quite large and was awkward to attach to his hand. What makes it even more awkward to position is it is even flatter than the parasol to boot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>